Crazy In Love
by Scriptina
Summary: Harry gets angsty, life at Hogwarts gets interesting, nobody ever seems to have lessons.
1. Crazy

OK, I'm somewhat a newbie to writing Fanfiction of any kind, let alone Harry Potter fanfiction. I've read a great deal of it, however, so there's hope for me yet.   
  
I've always loved slash fanfiction, and am a particular fan of Ginny/Draco and ofcourse, Harry/Hermione.  
  
THIS FANFIC IS SET POST BOOK 5.  
  
So, gentle reader, please, read on....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. If I did, I would be a lot richer, and more powerful than you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock behind Harry's head monotoned repeatedly, as the seconds passed in silence. Harry's eyes stayed fixed on the floor, focused on a darkened patch.   
  
"Ahem." Dr. Plum coughed. Harry's eyes flicked up, taking in the doctor's patient, cherry red face. The doctor smiled at him.   
  
"So, Harry," he began in a thick German accent. "Vhy don't you tell me vot is vong?"  
  
Harry shifted in his seat, and his gaze returned to the ground. He shook his head.  
  
"Harry, do you know vhy you are here?" The doctor asked. Harry shrugged, and mumbled: "You think I'm crazy."  
  
A strained look passed briefly over Dr. Plum's face, but he hid it. "Harry, ve do not think you are... crazy. That is such a harsh vord... ve merely think you need someone to... talk to. Ya."   
  
"Sure." Harry muttered. He looked the doctor straight in the eye. "I'm not crazy. I have never been crazy. I can show you."   
  
Harry got to his feet, and reached behind him, grabbing his wand from his back pocket. The doctor stood. "Harry." Harry stepped back, and pushed the wand towards the doctor's throat.   
  
"Doctor. Is this something a crazy person would do?" He asked, pointing his wand at the doctor's jugular. The doctor tried to move back, but found he couldn't move.   
  
"Harry?" He warned.  
  
"Avanda Kedavara." Green light filled the room, and the doctor fell back. Harry put his wand back in his jeans pocket and stepped over the doctor.   
  
"Goodbye doc." 


	2. Changes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER : Obviously I don't own any of these characters. Which really, really, really sucks. Why is life so damn unfair?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dydeasium." she muttered. She twirled her wand and pointed it at her hair. In an instant, a flow of black liquid erupted from her wand, spreading dark roots over her red locks. It only took a few seconds for her entire head of hair to be covered completely. She moved her wand away, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different. Better.  
  
She'd removed her freckles, obviously. They were nothing but a nuisance. Her newly black hair contrasted nicely with the paleness of her Weasley skin. A grin flittered across her face before turning into full blown laughter.   
  
***  
  
"Ginny, what on earth have you done to your hair?" Her mother exploded.   
  
"Mum. Don't you like it?" Ginny asked, her face empty of emotion.  
  
"You've... ruined your hair. Aren't you proud of being a Weasley? And... you've removed your freckles. Oh dear."  
  
"Mum... I think I look... nice?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Well. I suppose you've got a point there... I just wish you'd consulted me. What your father will say, I don't know!"  
  
"Does he have to know?" Ginny asked, a smirk on her lips.   
  
"Ofcourse." Her mother answered, more than a little confused.  
  
"All I'm saying is, I'm leaving to stay with Luna tomorrow... why don't I just stay out of his way for a bit?"   
  
Her mother nodded. It seemed the wisest thing to do. Though she did not approve of this Luna, Ginny seemed to be looking forward to the visit.   
  
"Ok Ginny. Now, are you all packed?"  
  
"Almost mum, almost."  
  
***  
  
Truth was, Ginny had no intention of seeing Luna over the holidays. Ginny didn't think very much of Luna, to be honest. Instead, she was planning to spend her time at Diagon Alley, exploring the shops, and maybe going for a look down Knockturn Alley.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, a particularly dull chapter, I admit, but I'm finding it v. difficult to type today. Sorry.   
  
Hannah x 


End file.
